Think About It
by atlas aire
Summary: AU:Wanda and Pietro move to New York with their dad.They happen to receive great friends, and maybe a romantic relationship with some.Maybe moving isn't so bad... Main couple: JONDA JohnWanda Rating may increase.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yup, another X-men story. This is a total AU but there are going to be some exceptions (like Remy and Kurt's eyes), so no powers (sad, yet true). But I don't think that'll be a major setback (for I have realized that I am better at writing AU's more than anything else).**

**This is a major Jonda (because there aren't enough of those out there), with some Romy, Kiotr (that's right, right?) and umm, others yeah, other's, let's just keep it at that.**

**Disclaimer: I'm afraid I don't own any of the X-men characters and I'm not getting any money from them. Actually, I'm not getting any money at all (I oughta get a job). I do, however own this plot, which if you look at it, that doesn't seem like a great accomplishment. **

* * *

**Chapter 1/Starting Over (I guess)**

The summer breeze just never seemed to make the burning sun any better, it was undeniably hot. The sun shined bright, even when the afternoon seemed to die down, New York was unfamiliar territory, especially for the twins who had just moved here. Everything was unfamiliar, everything was… bright.

Wanda was glad, no more boxes to unpack, if you don't count the three boxes filled with photo albums, posters, books, etc. But that could be dealt with later. Not like anybody was rushing her anyway.

The wind came by again, lifting her shoulder-length hair up, fluttering a bit then resting down again while brushing the back of her neck. Warm, the wind was warm, coming back every few minutes.

Wanda was glad for the wind, though; it kept her from sweating so she wouldn't have to go inside. A great thing, because her damn brother was in there, singing off-key to some song on an oldies station, surprisingly getting the lyrics word for word and right on time.

_Stupid Pietro_, Wanda thought. As though he could hear her, Pietro started singing louder; letting the only the deep beats of radio creep in from time to time.

"How the hell did I get a brother like you," Wanda muttered to herself.

"It's not nice to cuss, dear sister of mine," her brother sang back.

"How the hell do you do that?"

--------------------

Dinner at the Maximoff/Lehnsherr household, it wasn't extremely tense, but nobody was talking. Then again, there was nothing to talk about; Eric, Wanda, and Pietro had nothing to say to each other, nobody wanted to talk.

"So, do you guys want to know where you new school is?"

Well, so much for that notion.

--------------------

Pietro lay on his full sized bed, his short silver hair lightly falling on his forehead as he stared up at the white ceiling of his room. His blue eyes were wide as his mind became jumbled with random thoughts.

_Why won't Dad let see Transia, it was where we born._

_Who the hell is Magda?_

_I wonder who Anya is…_

_I'm still hungry._

_What time is it?_

_What's Wanda doing?_

After the last thought, Pietro brought himself up and walk over to Wanda's room, which is two rooms to the left. Instead of knocking, Pietro softly turned the knob, to give his sister some warning of his presence. Hearing no complaints, the door slowly opened all the way, and Pietro let himself in.

Wanda was reading, some random gothic romance novel, Pietro noted. He closed the door behind him and walked to sit on the bed next to her, trying not to make a lot of noise; Eric was probably sleeping, long day and all.

Wanda didn't look up from the book yet, she was in the middle of a paragraph in the middle of a sentence. At least two minutes passed in silence, and then Wanda put a black and red bookmark in the hardback book, closing it and laying it on her lap so she could find out what Pietro wanted.

_This better be good_, she warned, like she expected Pietro to understand.

"I'm kinda nervous, 'bout tomorrow," he said.

Hmm, maybe they had twin ESP or something. Wanda kept her face unreadable.

Pietro could be lying. He's probably bored.

Wanda let her eyes look at her brother, her naturally black hair getting in the way a bit. He looked tired; his eyes looked void of any energy, though he tried to hide it.

"Just get some sleep," Wanda said softly, as her eyes softened a bit.

"I'll try," he murmured, he was laying back and staring at the ceiling, he always did that when he had a lot on his mind.

"We'll stay together at school, for now," Wanda said, then added, "but after the first… two weeks," she paused, "don't even _look_ at me in public."

Pietro let a smirk appear on his face, "that's so sweet," he looked at Wanda and fluttered his eyelashes, "you love me." He wiped away invisible tears. Wanda rolled her eyes and pushed off the bed.

"Go away, smartass," she said, there was a playful smile on her face.

"You really love me," Pietro said with mock appreciation. Wanda hit him with a maroon pillow.

"And you make it harder for people to feel sorry for you," she watched her brother laugh and retreat into the hallway.

"Don't want no pity," he called out. _Sure as hell need it_, Wanda shook her head.

"Close my door next time, asshole!"

* * *

**A/N: Bleh, they seem a little OOC… shit. I didn't want them coming out all angst and crap, but man, this could have gone better.**

**Well, that's cool though, I just wanted to get this done though, before I forget this idea though. Ah, thank God for my never stopping brain. I'm listening to T.A.T.U. and Ramenstein. Am I the only one who thinks that the groups sound great when they're together? Well, whatever.**

**I hope you guys like this chapter, and I hope you guys review it. I do need suggestions for the future chapters…**

**The next chapter though, is when the two get into the new school, and where Wanda meets the two strange Southerners!**


	2. Chapter 2

**(See Chapter 1 for the disclaimer and the 'important' Author's Notes.)**

**For AnyaLensherr and heartsyhawk, for being the first two people to review. And also Goldylokz, for putting it on you alert list...**

* * *

**Chapter 2/First Bell**

Wanda woke up at 4, completely restless and nervous. She had a relaxing night's sleep but just couldn't hold onto it this time. She groaned as she walked to mirror and nightstand to receive her towel and 'lady products.' Usually, Pietro was the one who would wake her up, and it was too damn early to be up, school started in three hours!

There was a joining bathroom in her room but Wanda decided to head out to the 'emergency bathroom,' it was biggest one in the house and Wanda wanted to feel clean.

She entered and locked the door; men here don't know how to knock. She let herself grin at the size of the place, the small artist cravings on edge of the tub, sink, and toilet. _Eric has money… a lot of it too._

She took off her cloths and took some shower gel and shampoo and headed in the shower, pulling the curtains just in case.

--------------------

A smile was on Pietro's face as the warm water of his shower washed the soap off his body, the feeling was amazing. Though the steam meant that Pietro would have a lot to clean at the end of the month, he could see why his sister stayed in the shower for so long.

He sighed as he let his hands get tangled in his hair, washing off the excess shampoo and dirt. The hot water was beating at the muscles on his back, massaging them, and Pietro knew he had to get out soon. He found himself cursing at whatever force for putting that thought his head.

Few minutes later, the silver haired teen was staring at his reflection in the mirror.

Heh, silver hair…

People confused it as an extremely light shade of blond. Blind-ass mother…

He sighed, no use in complaining about it, at least he wasn't being considered 'too old,' like some people.

Pietro snickered at the thought of his father, the way he tried (and failed) at keeping a calm face when people asked what he was using to keep his face so young. Stupid old man…

--------------------

Eric had dropped the twins off for their first day, saying that he had to talk to and 'old buddy' about something of some sort, leaving the two to wait in the courtyard for the introductory assembly to start, talking about their father.

"I bet Dad, is a terrorist," Pietro whispered.

Wanda shrugged, "Probably, though I'd doubt it. He's…strict, not smart."

"Maybe he was in the army," he suggested.

"Nah," Wanda disagreed, "he's probably crazy."

"He did get that MB," her brother agreed, "I wonder why he won't tell us about life before us." It was a topic that the two never seemed to stop bringing up, when Eric himself wasn't around, of course.

Wanda sighed, "Don't know either."

It was hot, even though it was 5:30am and the sun was barley, New York was still a sulky place. Wanda laid on the grass next to a tree, using her black and red backpack as a pillow while her brother sat leaning against the tree, both of them had their eyes closed, content in their peaceful moment.

"You're in our spot."

Pietro let one eye open to view a semi-tall and skinny girl with dark brown hair, there was deep red on her lips, and Pietro would have that she was okay, but at this time of day, everyone looked and was a complete bitch to him.

Pietro frowned.

Wanda however, held no reaction as she let her Pietro frowned.

Wanda however, held no reaction as she let the lady get irritated with the mutually calm teens. She was going to say something but someone beat her to the punch.

"That ain't your damn spot, Taryn. How many fuckin' times do I need to tell you that?"

That's when both twins opened their both of their eyes, taking in their surroundings once more. The sidewalk, angry three dark haired females in front of them, two figures walking towards them… beautiful, wasn't it?

"It's two fucking early to be fuckin' wit' anyone, especially people who just came here," it was a girl who talked; there was a boy behind her, blinking a bit, irritated.

Wanda's eyes widened a fraction, just came here…

"What, there's not that many newcomers passing by," she asked.

The girl turned to her and smiled, "In New York, yes, but in Bayville, _not as much_."

Wanda sat up, and smiled back. The boy behind her took this opportunity to talk.

"Ja, the outsiders say its zee smell. Rogue here," he pointed to the girl next to him, "claims it smells like pig shit."

"Kurt, it smells _worst_ than pig shit," Rogue laughed.

Taryn let out a frustrated groan and stalked off, making the other two silent girls at his side to follow reluctantly, one with brown hair pulled up in a ponytail looked back longingly while the other with long red hair winked at Rogue. The exchange went unnoticed by all the bystanders, Kurt who was blinking furiously again, Pietro who had closed his eyes again and Wanda who laid back on her back in the grass, staring at the leaves. _They're starting to change…_

--------------------

All the students were at the front yard of the school, there was chattering and murmuring and moving about, but when a bald man on a wheel chair came out with a smiling face and a woman with short brown hair and glasses, everything went silent.

Rogue whispered to Pietro and Wanda, "This is where the Professor gives us this big encouraging speech." Kurt gave a smile.

"Better be careful, sis. The Prof' may read your mind…" Kurt joked.

"Whateva, Kurt, Xavier ain't no telepath," she replied, though she kept her voice low and her green eyes avoided Xavier's eyes. Kurt only snickered.

Pietro knew that the guy known as Kurt, with the short brownish-bluish hair was German, his accent cried it out, but the girl next to him also had an accent, it seemed Southern, but from what part, he didn't know.

Almost like Rogue was reading Pietro's mind she said, "Mississippi. I'm from Mississippi." Rogue smirked at the shell-shocked expression he was giving her.

Pietro took the opportunity to get a better look at Rogue. Rogue was slightly taller than him, probably because she was wearing black army boots; there were leggings that hugged each leg tightly meeting a green cotton skirt at the knees. She wore an assortment of belts, bracelets and necklaces. There were accompanied by small Green Jug pin, she must like green. A simple green tank was complimented with a see-through jacket; it covered both of her arms meeting leather gloves at her hands.

Wait, gloves? Pietro thought it was strange that a girl would be wearing gloves during the hottest season on earth. What really caught his eyes were the two white bangs that nearly curtained her pale face. She seemed exactly like Wanda, except for one thing; Wanda liked scarlet red, and Rogue seemed content with green. Pietro shook his head.

_I always get stuck with the crazies…_

--------------------

It was strange, homeroom, everyone who had a brother or sister (in the same grade) were put into the class. It was being taught by an African American silver haired woman named Ororo Munroe.

It took a while for the Maximoff twins to figure out that Kurt and Rogue where brother and sister; their accents kind of threw them off, a lot.

Ororo was nice, she had a soft voice and was undeniably patient, which Kurt said it was amazing. Apparently she was new to the school; she came from Africa, though it wasn't known from which part. But, she's been in New York for a couple of years, getting her license to teach.

Ororo was passing out the schedules…

"Let's see," Wanda murmured, "Homeroom: Ms. Ororo Munroe, Math. Second period: Ms. Ana Doberman…. _Heath_?"

* * *

**A/N: Well, here you go another chapter. **

**I'm gonna start putting the author's notes at the end of each chapter, it's easier for me (don't know about you).**

**It's hard to believe that there aren't that many fics that don't have Wanda and Pietro as the newcomers, but that's cool. What isn't cool is that not that many fics have Jonda in it. (Though it makes sense, there weren't any hints of them being all romantically involved. Damn…)**

**I hope these characters aren't OOC or anything, and I'm sorry I didn't sneak Remy into the picture. But there's always the next chapter, right? Though, I wouldn't mind getting some suggestions (I'm not that great of a writer…).**

**A "MB" is what some of us call a "mental breakdown." Ana Doberman was my first grade teacher's name. Do any of you guys remember Taryn? Expect more of her, and her 'friends.'**

**The GREEN JUG pin is © to Ladysnowbloodz at Deviant Art. See her pins, they're cute!**


	3. Chapter 3

**(See chapter one for disclaimer, 'important' author's notes and such)**

**Thanks, to the people who've read and reviewed this story (especially the ones who told me about the grammar errors, ain't that embarrassing). Hope this one makes more sense…**

* * *

**Chapter 3/ Easier Said Than Done**

"You think you'll get away with that?"

"Well… no, but it wouldn't hurt to try, right?"

"Actually, _homme_, it would hurt a lot."

"Shut it, Remy, nobody's asking you."

Remy only stuck his tongue out at his Aussie friend, and looked towards the brunette sitting next to him.

"So, _Chatte_, y' t'ink y' t'ink y' can distract ol' Bella o'er there f' me?"

The girl looked reluctant, but she wasn't going to say no, not this time.

"I'll totally try my best, guys," she replied, with a little uncertainty.

Remy grinned and turned to face his friend on the other side of him, "Well, John, get ready. We have t' this done before next class ends." John only rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, whatever."

* * *

The bell rang for second period, and all Wanda could do was groan. _Why me?_ Kurt was walking out the classroom with some girl, Jeanne-Marie or something. Rogue and Pietro had gym together, so they left without even looking back at her. _Bunch of jerks…_

Wanda was soon roaming the halls, wondering where to go. She still had her black backpack on and it was weighing her down (that'll teach her to not listen to Pietro when he said, let's go to our lockers _first_).

Strange, this school was the nearly the size of a mansion, yet there weren't that many people roaming the halls. Maybe it was the floor she was on.

Wanda looked at her schedule again. _Class #202_, she read silently. She looked up at one of the doors, Class #**5**02. _What the hell?!?_

--------------------

_Come on, Kitty… You can, like, totally do this… _

Kitty swallowed when she saw the tall blond shuffling in her locker. Kitty suddenly felt sick. It wasn't that she didn't like Bella Donna, really, it wasn't, but it seemed like Bella didn't like her.

Kitty tapped Bella's shoulder, wishing she could shrink and disappear when Bella gave Kitty an intense stare. From the corner of her eye, Kitty could see Remy and John tiptoeing from one side of the hall to the other, wide grins on their faces and Bella couldn't see them. _Lucky bastards…_

"What do you want," the blond asked.

Kitty cringed slightly, but stood her ground.

"Umm, I was kind of, like, wondering…"

--------------------

Wanda groaned for the umpteenth time, finding one class was taking too long. _And just think this is only your second class. You have **five** more to go_, some dark corner of her mind was taunting her. She nearly wanted to scream at the thought.

The bell had rung nearly five minutes ago and the stragglers seemed to be avoiding her, Wanda had fooled herself into believing that they were just lost like her, and they were probably too stubborn to ask (or be asked by) other people.

That was what she was doing, right?

Wanda finally decided to swallow her pride and talk to the next person that walked up to her. Unfortunately, the next person apparently doesn't like 'creepy Goths.'

Wanda threw her backpack at the row of lockers on her right and did the only that she could do:

Scream.

--------------------

"John, hurry up, that _femme_ isn't goin' t' keep Bella busy," Remy whispered.

"Well, if you'd get off my bloody arse, I'd probably get this done a lil' faster," John hissed back.

Remy was looking behind his back, as if he thought that the blond vixen was right behind him. He still met the hallway but his could see the faint shadows of the two younger women, but he could faintly see another one coming up. Man, that's probably a teacher…

"_Merde…_ Let me be wrong…"

--------------------

Wanda tried to hold back a grin, (_finally people_!) as she walked up and tapped the shoulder of a blond; her tall stature is what really amazed Wanda, even when Wanda nearly vomited at the smile plastered on her face, _talk about fake…_

"Can I help you," the blond asked.

"Um, yeah, I need directions," Wanda replied.

She noticed behind her that there was a tiny brunette behind the blond, giving a sigh of relief. The blond in front of her turned to say, "Well, talk t' y' later. 'Kay, Sprite?"

"My name is Kitty, Bella Donna – it's Kitty."

Bella Donna only shrugged. She turned to Wanda and gave that smile again. Kitty was glaring daggers at Bella's head, but she soon left.

"Well, let me see y' schedule, hon."

Wanda looked disbelieving and reluctant at first, but still gave Bella Donna her schedule. Bella Donna took the paper and scanned the information.

"Well, it looks like you don' have much time," Bella said after a while, "but lemmie explain how this place is built. Don't worry, it won' ya long."

Wanda simply nodded.

"'Kay, y' see, there are five floors – excludin' the basement, roof, and attic. Each floor holds 100 rooms, and at least 200 lockers, not includin' the gym lockers.

The way these rooms are numbered is a lil' strange t' me, the fifth floor for example has room numbers 1 through 100, and the first has 400 t' 500."

"Who built this place?"

"Dunno, but don' strain the thought, it gives y' a 'eadache. Believe me, I know."

"Okay," Wanda murmured, "So if I'm right, I'll have to go to the first floor to get to my room?"

Bella smiled, "Yup!"

"Great…"

It didn't take that long for Wanda to get to the first floor; Wanda was standing in front of the classroom door, wondering if she should bother knocking and going in.

Wanda didn't get the chance to answer the question for herself, there was an orange haired (yeah_ orange_) boy running down the halls in her direction.

_No, no, no let the guy pass by me. **Please** let him pass!_

Somehow the guy managed to stop directly in front of Wanda with a grin on his face, he looked incredibly proud of himself. He then knocked on the door, correction, he pounded on the door. Somebody really didn't like her at this moment.

This caused the door to swoosh open to reveal an angry young woman (Wanda assumed that this was Ms. Doberman), glaring at them.

However, the woman's expression changed when she got a good look at Wanda, her hazel eyes grew a little bit softer her small red painted lips gave a small smile.

"You must be new here," Wanda nodded, "Well, hello, I'm Ms. Doberman. What is your name?"

Wanda's throat was surprisingly dry, "Wanda Maximoff, ma'am."

Ms. Doberman gave one look of acknowledgment and drew her gaze towards the boy standing next to her. Again, the young woman frowned.

"And you," she paused and let her eyebrows furrow as she squinted, "are you chew gum."

"Oh no, Miss, I'm John Allerdyce."

* * *

**A/N: Wow, I kind of hate this chapter…**

**But it served its purpose; John and Wanda meet (sorta).**

**Anyway, I wanted to get this chapter in soon, my birthday is today (yay me!), and people are making me celebrate. I won't be near a computer for a while (but don't worry, I'll try to make the next chapter longer).**

**Woohoo, I'm cheering! Goldylokz read and reviewed this fic! If some of you don't know, Goldylokz is the person who made that _incredibly long_ one-shot (I read it before I even joined this site). And I'm cheering!!! (I sound like a crazed fan).**

**Okay, I never really got enough info on Bella (saw a couple of the comics with her in it, but not enough to remember), but she does happen to be the royal bitch in most of the stories. I honestly don't want to do that but I am going to use her to get Rogue and Remy close. Hope y'all don't mind…**

**I'm hoping that this chapter is good enough for now, and please people, tell me if it is (or isn't). Also, if you have any suggestions, please go on and tell me.**


End file.
